God
Story When the player starts as a god, the world is unsure. Lots of the gods have been killed by Nemesis and their followers converted to believe in him, making him more powerful by the day. An ex creature of Nemesis will tell the player the secret of how Nemesis got so powerful. *The player starts when a family on a walk out of their village start praying for their child's life to be saved, he has waded into water and several sharks are approaching. In a matter of seconds the player will travel through all the universe and save the kid. Once done that the player passes into Land 1 and goes through a helpful in-game tutorial. Description of a God A god is an ethereal being which can move any place, can speed up time or slow it, can pass through solid materials. As a god, the player has a hand which can be moved by the mouse. Other players will see this as a glowing light with the god's color and symbol. Helping conscience The moment the player becomes a god, two vastly different sides of conscience pop up and tell that the player can be good or evil, black or white, yin or yang. They represent both extremes of the god. When the player starts the game, the advisors are very useful and guide the player through the tutorial, providing extra help and good and evil options in many quests. Experienced players may wish to turn them off to cut out a lot of in-game dialogue, whether they are turned off or on and cannot be seen by anyone except for the player. These two sides are commonly referred to as Blackey and Whitey. They also commonly engage in humorous dialogue with each other when the player is inactive and offer views on events like gold story scrolls, and silver reward scrolls. Alignment As a God the player can change his/her alignment, to good or to evil, or stay in between as a neutral God. When these changes occur the following thing will also slowly change: Good: ::Hand: The player will start seeing his/her hand whiter than ever. His fingernails will also be painted in rainbow colours. ::Temple: The temple's lower ramps will be parallel to the ground, the upper ones won't exist and the building will be white and curved. Also, there will be lots of people inside it. ::Voice: Though not easy to notice, when the player moves a villager from one city to another, a voice can be heard saying "Live here in peace" or "Live here, in love", and it will sound female or childlike. ::People: as soon as the player gets close to them they will dance and be happy and cheerful. ::Background sound: the original tune will be replaced by peaceful flute music. ::Environment: Flocks of doves will be flying around. The days are longer and brighter with more saturated colours, bright blue skies and a rainbow can be seen. At night the landscape is bathed with pearly moonlight and an aurora can be seen in the sky. Neutral: ::Hand: The hand will be normal, ::Temple: The temple's lower ramps will be 45 degrees to the ground, the upper ones will pop up and the building will be grey. Also, there might be some people inside. ::Voice: Though not easy to notice, when the player moves a villager from one city to another, a voice can be heard saying "Stay here" it will sound masculine. ::People: People will not notice the player much. ::Background sound: The original tune will play. ::Environment: Flocks of crows will be flying around. The days and nights are average in length and luminosity. Evil: ::Hand: The player will start seeing his/her hand turing red, scarred and black with long claw-like nails. ::Temple: The temple's lower ramps will be 90 degrees to the ground, the upper ones will be just like the lower ones of the good temple and the building will be dark red. Also, it will be deserted inside and have spikes. ::Voice: Though not easy to notice, when the player moves a villager from one city to another, a voice can be heard saying "Live here in my name" or "Live here and obey" and it will sound evil and masculine.. ::People: People will run when the player appears. ::Background sound: Dark evil music will play ::Environment: Flocks of bats will be flying around. Nights will be longer and when its daylight, the sky will be red and gloomy. In the background the calls and roars of monstrous, unseen creatures can be heard. *The player will start as a neutral god and can swap alignments as he/she wants. Gods Appearing In-Game Black & White 1 and 2: *Player Character Black & White 1: *Nemesis *Khazar *Lethys Black & White 2: * Aztec god Category:Black & White Category:Black & White 2 Category:Black & White NPCs Category:Gods